Ma dernière chanson
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: "Laissez-moi chanter pour vous, une dernière fois," avait demandé Allen Walker d'une voix faible et éreintée. Neah arrivait et allait bientôt prendre entièrement possession du corps du maudit. Mais avant cela, Allen a une dernière et unique volonté, et ses amis sont bien décidés à l'aider jusqu'au bout. Kanda/Allen (Yullen) (OS)


_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Manga : D Gray-Man_  
 _Couple : Yû Kanda/Allen Walker (plus communément appelé Yullen)_  
 _Résumé : « Laissez-moi chanter pour vous, une dernière fois, » avait demandé Allen Walker d'une voix faible et éreintée. Neah arrivait et allait bientôt prendre entièrement possession du corps du maudit. Mais avant cela, Allen a une dernière et unique volonté, et ses amis sont bien décidés à l'aider jusqu'au bout._

 _Détails : Ceci est un petit OS (One-Shot) que j'ai écrit dans le train pour me rendre chez ma famille, et le temps a été bien long. Je me suis mise à écouter quelques musiques diverses (passant du rap, au pop, à de l'épic et finalement des OST) et je suis tombée sur la chanson du 14ème. La chanson de l'Arche, et je me suis laissé bercer dessus, et mon esprit a divagué un peu tout seul je dois dire, héhé. Ainsi, j'ai pris mon portable et j'ai écrit sur un pauvre logiciel de prise de notes ! Bon, j'ai retapé tout ça à mon arrivée chez moi, mais ça n'a pas été facile xD_

 _Bref, dans cette histoire, il y a l'apparition de beaucoup de personnages, et j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas OOC (Out of Character). Oui, cet OS est triste, je vous préviens, mais je vais pas rire non plus en écoutant une chanson aussi bouleversante que celle-ci haha._

 _Je vous conseille donc d'écouter durant cet OS, la chanson du 14ème et d'Allen Walker **« Mucisian »,** très facilement trouvable ! Il y a aussi la traduction des paroles dans cette histoire, et c'est approximatif car de nombreux sites proposent des transcriptions différentes, ainsi, j'ai un peu mixé et essayé de rendre cela le plus compréhensible possible._

 _Il y a des Spoils possibles jusqu'au tome 25 je pense (je ne saurais plus quels chapitres) mais ils ne sont pas non plus crachés à la figure. Cependant, je préfère prévenir (combien de fois je me suis faite spoiler parce que j'avais eu la flemme de lire la suite du manga et que je m'attardais sur des fanfics magnifiques). L'action se déroule quelques semaines après les retrouvailles de Johnny et Kanda avec Allen, en fait, quelques jours après le dernier chapitre sortis quoi xD (je crois qu'il s'agit du 223 ?)_

 _Trêve de blabla, la trame temporelle n'est pas si importante que ça. Place à la fanfic._

 _Et à la musique !_

* * *

 **..''''''''''..**

 **M** a dernière chanson

 **..**

 **''''''''''**

 **L** e Noé, portant le nom de Neah, aussi connu sous le sobriquet du 14ème, allait surgir à nouveau. Il se réveillait pour de bon, Allen le savait, il le sentait, et avait tenu bon jusqu'au bout. Neah était de plus en plus menaçant, l'esprit lucide du maudit n'appartenait pratiquement plus à son propre corps, et l'hôte qu'il était allait bientôt donner sa place à son second. Allen restait de plus en plus longtemps cloitré dans la prison du 14ème qui se révélait être un jardin luxuriant face à un manoir étrange, et pendant ce temps-là, Neah utilisait le corps d'Allen à sa guise.

Exténué par cette guerre intérieure, Allen avait fini par comprendre que la prochaine fois était la bonne. La possession de Neah était on ne peut plus puissante et le dévorait jour après jour.

Et le jeune homme se fit alors une raison, si bien qu'il en appela à sa dernière volonté.

« Laissez-moi vous offrir mon dernier souffle. »

Lorsqu'il avait dit cela devant le Siège Central, Komui, mais aussi face à quelques-uns de ses amis présents dans la même pièce, tous comprirent amèrement que s'était fini. Allen avait assez donné. Assez souffert pour garder Neah en lui afin de protéger ses êtres chers. Il était épuisé moralement et mentalement, amaigrit et désenchanté. Et aujourd'hui, une chose était claire : lorsqu'Allen rejoindrait le pays des songes, ça serait pour toujours.

« Laissez-moi chanter pour vous… »

Sa voix avait été secouée et rauque, mais déterminée et Komui ne pouvait feindre de ne pas comprendre ce regard. Ses amis avaient insisté sur le fait de pouvoir le faire revenir, mais ils n'y croyaient guère. La guerre était bientôt finie, Allen ne pouvait pas partir ainsi consumé par le Noé, c'était injuste. Lui aussi avait le droit de profiter du calme de la victoire qui approchait !

« Cette chanson, ça sera moi qui la chanterai, et non pas le 14ème. »

Les cernes sous ses yeux, la pâleur de son visage, ses cheveux en pagaille et son amaigrissement étaient des indices conséquents et après multiples discussions, ils acceptèrent sa bien étrange requête malgré les instructions de Luberier qui annonça vouloir placer des hommes avec lui pour prévenir l'arrivée du 14ème.

Allen Walker allait jouer sa toute dernière chanson. Chanson qu'il connaissait grace aux signes de son père adoptif. Chanson qu'il avait parfois chantée pour faire rire ses amis ou pour décrypter les paroles quand ce n'était pas pour utiliser l'Arche. Chanson qui s'ajustait parfaitement à sa voix, et berçait ses compagnons.

Un magnifique piano à queue noir était installé dans la pièce centrale de leur nouveau Q.G. et tous ses proches étaient là, autour de lui pour assister à cette première et dernière réelle représentation. Ils souhaitent tous faire leurs adieux à Allen en lui assurant qu'ils allaient tous continuer à aller de l'avant et qu'ils n'abandonneront jamais.

La voix d'Allen Walker faisait maintenant écho dans le Q.G. tout entier et personne ne pouvait ignorer le son de la chanson appartenant au _Quatorzième_. Mais qui était aussi celle d'Allen qui partageait son passé avec Mana Walker, son père adoptif qui était une part importante de sa vie quelle que soit son identité. Car grâce aux convictions qu'il avait fondées avec et pour lui, Allen avait pu devenir Exorciste et rencontrer une grande et belle famille.

 _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_

 _-Et ainsi, le garçon sombre dans un profond sommeil-_

Le son de sa voix était cristallin, doux et léger, il était étonnant de savoir que cette intonation appartenait à un garçon.

La pièce était bercée par cette douce chanson, dans l'illusion que tout allait bien et qu'une fois terminé, Allen allait se lever, saluer la scène et sourire grandement, intimidé par tous les applaudissements. Et c'est ce que le jeune garçon souhaitait. Que jusqu'à la fin, tous agissent comme si tout était normal.

Et que tout allait bien se finir.

Allen s'était excusé pour cette demande qu'il considérait comme égoïste, mais il s'était reçu le poing de Lavi dans la figure et avait donc arrêté d'argumenter.

Lenalee Lee fut la première à s'approcher de lui et vint lui coller un baiser contre sa joue pâle, tout près de sa cicatrice maudite sans l'arrêter dans son morceau. L'enfant qu'elle avait rencontré à l'époque, qui arrivait suite à la demande de son Maître avait bien changé depuis le temps. Mais pourtant, même s'il était dorénavant âgé de dix-sept ans, la chinoise revoyait sans cesse la personne joyeuse, généreuse mais aussi enfantine qu'avait été Allen depuis toujours. Elle se remémora ses sourires plein de vie et ses attitudes parfois puérils mais pourtant bénéfiques pour tout le monde.

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo_

 _-Les flammes s'agitent péniblement dans les cendres-_

Et le doux sourire que dévoilait le jeune garçon alors que ses doigts glissaient avec aise sur les touches du piano à queue était pour Lenalee comme un baume pour son cœur meurtrit.

« J'ai toujours aimé tes sourires, Allen. Ton être tout entier m'a poussé à croire en moi… » murmura-t-elle avec douceur en replaçant une mèche des cheveux blancs d'Allen derrière son oreille, se balançant doucement au gré de la mélodie.

 _Hitotsu, Futatsu to_

 _-Une par une, elles s'élèvent et grandissent-_

Laissant le maudit continuer afin de se bercer par la chanson, la jeune femme s'éloigna de lui et alla rejoindre les autres sans lâcher la moindre larme malgré son cœur en morceaux. Mais ses poings serrés et ses yeux brouillés par le liquide salé nous donnaient à imaginer sa tristesse.

Komui Lee qui n'avait pas bronché une seule petite seconde suite au baiser qu'Allen venait de recevoir, offert par sa sœur, s'approcha à son tour du musicien, renifla un bon coup afin de renflouer ses larmes -il était le supérieur tout de même !- et sans aucune hésitation, frotta vivement le cuir chevelu d'Allen.

 _Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_

 _-Sur sa silhouette adorable-_

« Je fais impasse sur ce que tu as osé laisser faire à ma petite Lenalee, » fit-il d'une voix étrangement aiguë, ne perturbant pourtant pas le rythme de la musique.

Puis, sa main se calma, et il tapota doucement son crâne, la gorge sèche. Si on lui avait dit que le petit morveux qui franchissait pour la première fois les portes de la Congrégation après avoir frôlé la mort face un certain japonais, l'aurait mis dans cet état un jour suite à un départ potentiel, le Grand Intendant ne l'aurait tout simplement pas cru une seule seconde.

Au moment où le frère protecteur tourna les talons, ce fut Johnny qui eut le courage de venir, passant près de Komui avec détermination, lui aussi ayant pris la même décision que Lenalee : celle de montrer à Allen leurs plus beaux sourires, et cela, jusqu'à la fin. Le scientifique se positionna derrière lui, poings serrés, regard baissé, et attendit la fin d'une des répliques du maudit pour ensuite donner un faible coup contre l'épaule d'Allen à l'aide de sa paume de main.

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume…_

 _-Des milliers de rêves flottent au-dessus de la terre, ces rêves…-_

« Tu avais raison Allen, je t'ai laissé gagner notre dernière partie d'échecs. Mais comme ça… Tu nous quittes avec une victoire qui ne te coûte pas la vie. »

Car la victoire d'Allen était celle où il disparaissait, lui avec le 14ème, et cela, pour toujours, afin de mettre un terme à la menace. Mais les amis proches du disciple de Cross étaient répugnés par cette appellation. _Victoire_.

Et Cross, dans tout ça ? Allen, dans ses derniers instants de lucidité, se mit à penser avec ironie que celui-ci aurait été adossé à la porte du fond avec nonchalance tout en se moquant de lui et de sa voix fluette - avec une certaine amertume qu'il aurait dissimulé- tout en lâchant un « stupide disciple » pour ensuite quitter les lieux, clope au bec, savourant cette dernière en hommage au jeune garçon.

Johnny Gill avala avec difficulté et ferma les yeux un instant, sa main toujours contre l'épaule du plus jeune, enserrant inconsciemment le tissu de sa chemise entre ses doigts chancelants.

« J'ai eu raison de croire en toi jusqu'à la fin. »

Puis, ne pouvant davantage faire face à son ami sans se mettre à verser des lames épaisses, l'homme aux lunettes mit fin à leur contact et s'en retourna vers les autres.

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_

 _-Dans la nuit, alors que les yeux argentés frissonnent-_

Lavi arriva à son tour, hésitant, ne sachant comment réagir tant son cœur était affecté. Tous remarquèrent que la fameuse écharpe du futur Bookman n'était plus positionnée autour de son cou, mais serrée avec force dans sa main droite, et traînait presque à terre lorsqu'il se dirigea lentement vers Allen. Une fois à sa droite, sans le moindre avertissement, il enroula l'écharpe autour du cou du maudit ne l'interrompant pas dans ses mouvements, et tapota doucement son épaule. Jamais le rouquin n'avait souhaité prêter ce bout de tissu qui voulait tant dire pour lui, dernière accroche à sa famille bien que même Bookman l'ignorait ou du moins, n'en n'avait jamais fait le moindre commentaire.

Kanda et Lenalee connaissaient la valeur de cet objet, et le voir autour du cou d'Allen qui continuait de chanter doucement d'une voix qui commençait clairement à trembler, était une épreuve difficile à traverser et dévoilait toute la souffrance du rouquin.

« Merci, mon pote. Garde nous une place au chaud, hein ? T'sais, là-haut… » tenta Lavi en reculant d'un pas, remarquant avec horreur que l'intonation de sa voix était brisée.

Ainsi, il n'en dit pas plus, sachant qu'Allen n'avait surtout pas besoin de le voir pleurer, lui, Lavi. Le comique de service. Il ne fut même pas capable de lancer une petite blague vaseuse, et se contenta d'offrir son dernier plus beau sourire bien que le maudit ne puisse pas le voir, étant dos à lui. Et heureusement, car le sourire spécial Lavi que tous connaissaient avait mué et était empreint de chaudes larmes qui coulaient maintenant silencieusement.

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_

 _-Tu es né d'une lumière éclatante, bien que des millions d'années soient passées-_

Arystar Crowley passa près de Lavi tout en déposant une main réconfortante sur son épaule afin de l'aider dans ce périple, et rejoint Allen timidement. La douleur que Krory ressentait était terrible, certes différente de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lors de la mort d'Eliade, mais tout aussi titanesque.

« Embrasse Eliade pour moi, veux-tu ? Et ne vous battez pas cette fois-ci, ou sinon je viendrais te foutre un pain lorsque ça sera à mon tour de vous retrouver, gamin. »

Non, Krory disait cela fermement, et sa contenance en étonna plus d'un, surtout venant du vampire sentimental. Mais rapidement, les Exorcistes remarquèrent que leur ami avait en fait activé son Innocence pour ne pas montrer son chagrin face à Allen et garder pour lui ses regrets.

Ce fut une bonne idée mais lorsqu'il quitta Allen pour rejoindre les autres qui écoutaient en silence la musique de leur ami, il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre vivement la lèvre inférieure pour couper court aux flots de tristesse qui le gagnaient.

 _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_

 _-Peu importe le nombre de prières retourné la terre-_

Reever Wenhamm fut le suivant une fois que le vampire eut laissé le champ libre, et celui-ci se contenta de rester quelques instants derrière Allen, mains enfoncées nonchalamment dans les poches de sa blouse blanche, observant le jeune Exorciste avec nostalgie. Il n'avait jamais cessé d'être inquiet pour Allen, mais jamais il n'avait perdu espoir, et son statut de Commandant qui faisait pression sur lui avait permis à ses camarades d'être motivé par Reever qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire en Allen.

« Comment je vais faire moi, quand tu ne seras plus la cible d'un autre potentiel Komulin ? » commença-t-il avec une certaine lassitude. « Comment je vais faire pour te montrer mes inventions brillantes et te venir en aide ? »

Dos à l'assemblée, ces subordonnés étaient incapables de voir l'expression de leur chef de section, et ce fut une bonne chose. Ni Allen ni même la Congrégation ne pourrait voir ses larmes même si les indices étaient multiples.

« Mais t'en fais pas, je vais mettre un poing d'honneur à protéger les Exorcistes des inventions folles de cet idiot qui nous sert de Grand Intendant. »

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_

 _-Je continuerai à prier-_

Ce fut les dernières paroles que puisse dire Reever, souhaitant cacher le chagrin qui ne cessait de croître. Et ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'une main fine vint se poser doucement sur son épaule. Ce fut Miranda Lotto qui lui souriait faiblement et le scientifique hocha finalement la tête de façon entendue. Puis la jeune femme suivit de Noise Marie, vinrent s'approcher du Musicien.

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_

 _-S'il te plaît, délivre ce message d'amour-_

La jeune femme qui avait répété son discours une bonne centaine de fois devant la glace, voulant ne pas être trop imposante pour lui, se plaça à sa gauche et sourit doucement, mais ses cernes violacés la trahissaient.

« Quoi que tu dises Allen, mon pouvoir ne m'a pas fatigué. J'ai été heureuse d'avoir utilisé mon Innocence pour toi afin que tu puisses profiter quelques jours de plus de tes amis et de ta famille. »

Ralentir un peu le temps, bloquer l'aiguille de l'horloge ou même remonter dans le passé pour quelques heures avait été le cadeau qu'elle avait offert dernièrement à Allen afin de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle depuis Rewind City. Cependant, Marie remarqua que les traits de la jeune femme commençaient à être tirés et il comprit qu'elle allait bientôt craquer et c'était compréhensible.

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_

 _-Joignons nos mains et embrassons-nous-_

Ainsi, il tira avec douceur la jeune femme sur le côté en interceptant son poignet, puis le disciple de Tiedoll se pencha vers Allen et ainsi lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je devrais t'en vouloir Allen. T'en vouloir de laisser Kanda ici… Mais non, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Car grâce à toi, dans ses derniers jours qui arrivent pour lui, il a sourit comme jamais on a pensé qu'il puisse sourire. Oui, tu vas me dire que je ne peux pas le voir mais ce genre de chose, ça se sent… »

Il lui sembla qu'une des notes de la chanson fut plus fébrile à ce moment-là, son ouïe développée ne pouvait pas le cacher, mais Allen ne s'arrêta pas comme poussé par automatisme et Marie ne le fit pas remarquer.

 _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_

 _-Et ainsi, le garçon sombre dans un profond sommeil-_

« Ta voix est cristalline et unique, elle n'appartient qu'à toi, Walker, » reprit-il en se redressant, tapotant doucement l'émetteur accroché à son oreille.

Mais lorsqu'il revint près de Miranda et des autres, Kanda fut contraint de détourner les yeux de la vue de son ami aveugle afin d'ignorer les larmes silencieuses de ce dernier.

Puis, Howard Link qui hésitait grandement à venir quérir le garçon aux cheveux blancs, fut poussé en avant par Reever et Lavi qui savaient que le subordonné de Luberier s'était pris d'affection pour Allen avec le temps, malgré sa mission et son statut. Le blond reprit rapidement constance, ignora son supérieur qui venait de rentrer dans la salle et s'approcha de son protégé.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Un jour, Allen Walker, je te ferais à nouveau une des tartes à la citrouille que tu aimes tant. Soit juste patient, » dit-il sans perdre plus de temps.

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo_

 _-Les flammes s'agitent péniblement dans les cendres-_

Et il tourna aussitôt les talons, refusant de montrer plus ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, ou tous seraient témoins de sa tristesse, Luberier inclus. Mais Allen le comprit visiblement malgré son esprit flouté et tout en continuant sa chanson, il laissa échapper un faible sourire.

Lorsque Chao Ji prit son tour, les Corbeaux du Central arrivaient derrière Luberier, signe que le temps approchait et qu'ils étaient prêts pour l'arrivée du 14ème.

Luberier, tout en fixant le dos du jeune garçon, eut la vague l'impression que derrière la voix douce d'Allen, se dissimulaient les cris de Neah. Dès que le Noé serait là, l'inspecteur le récupérerait en le faisant passer pour mort, telle était sa mission.

 _Hitotsu, Futatsu to_

 _-Une par une, elles s'élèvent et grandissent-_

Une fois à la droite d'Allen, le fils adoptif de la famille d'Anita croisa les bras avec détermination, et avec le plus de contenance possible, s'adressa à lui à la fin de l'une de ses répliques.

« C'est bon, Allen. Je t'ai pardonné, tu sais ? »

Et le jeune homme s'était même fait plus que pardonner et Chao Ji aurait voulu s'excuser de s'être emporté et d'avoir comparé Allen à un Akuma ou à un Noé dans l'arche, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge serrée. De ce fait il se contenta de simplement tapoter deux fois l'épaule frêle du concerné pour rejoindre ensuite son équipe.

 _Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_

 _-Sur sa silhouette adorable-_

Puis, Timothy Hearst roula jusqu'au piano, tourna trois fois autour de celui-ci, mains derrière le dos, profitant de la vitesse de ses rollers et s'immobilisa derrière Allen, paumes sur les hanches.

« T'as pas intérêt à venir me hanter la nuit, hein, morveux ! Je t'ai peut-être fait des crasses mais c'était-… c'était amical ! »

Et à peine eut-il dit ses mots qu'il se précipita vers les autres ne pouvant retenir ses sanglots bien qu'on lui ait ordonné de ne pas pleurer devant Allen. Le petit garçon prit réconfort dans les bras de Lenalee qui caressa avec douceur ses cheveux sans lâcher Allen des yeux.

Bak Chan qui était resté en retrait, poussa les gens qui le gênaient sur son passage et se dirigea vers le maudit, le cœur battant.

« Fô te traite de tous les noms possibles. Il y a même certains mots que je ne connaissais même pas. Et elle te fait aussi dire qu'elle est heureuse d'être coincé dans la branche Asiatique pour sa régénération, car comme ça… Elle n'est pas contrainte d'avoir à entendre ta voix _niaise_ et _irritante_. Je cite, bien sûr. Enfin… on sait tous deux ce qu'elle voulait _vraiment_ dire, hein ? »

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume…_

 _-Des milliers de rêves flottent au-dessus de la terre, ces rêves…-_

Laissant échapper un faible rire, Bak renifla faiblement et se gratta nerveusement la tête. Puis, il se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du Walker :

« Même si tu m'as assuré que je n'aurais aucune chance face à Lenalee, sache que je vais tout de même tenter mon possible et te montrer que tu avais tort… »

Les yeux de l'asiatique aux cheveux blonds s'étaient brouillés de larmes qu'ils ne laisseraient pas tomber, puis il se redressa et jura :

« Merde, fait trop chaud, foutue urticaire, je dois te laisser, Walker. »

Et un peu trop rapidement, Bak quitta Allen et sa chanson, mais personne ne vit la moindre plaque rouge ornée le visage du blond.

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_

 _-Dans la nuit, alors que les yeux argentés frissonnent-_

Même Jeryy le cuisinier vint donner lui aussi une petite phrase d'adieu à Allen bien qu'elle soit courte suite au chagrin qui le prenait à la gorge. Il utilisait toutes les forces du monde pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, prendre Allen dans ses bras et le séquestrer dans sa cuisine afin de le gaver de tous ses plats favoris jusqu'à la fin.

« J'ai peut-être été ton restaurateur préféré mais toi tu as été mon client préféré. Toi et ton ventre au gouffre sans fin ! » s'exclama-t-il avant se précipiter hors de la pièce et aller pleurer dans sa cuisine tout en préparant machinalement des Mitarashi Dango.

Soudain, une voix que connaissait Allen se fit entendre dans le creux de sa tête, en profondeur, floutée et douce mais tamisée par une certaine part de tristesse.

« _Adieu, Allen Walker…_ »

C'était la voix de Road Kamelot, aucun doute là-dessus, et Allen sut pour sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas du fruit de son imagination. La voix de la fillette s'éteint tout aussi doucement qu'elle était apparu, et résonna longtemps.

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_

 _-Tu es né d'une lumière éclatante, bien que des millions d'années soient passées-_

L'esprit d'Allen Walker commençait lentement à s'évader. C'était sans douleur.

Personne n'émit le moindre commentaire lorsqu'ils furent témoins de la propagation lente et imprégnante d'une peau grisâtre et sombre qui vint s'étendre dans son cou, tout droit sorti du col blanc de la chemise d'Allen Walker.

Les jambes de Lenalee ne furent plus capables de porter la jeune femme qui tomba à genoux sur le sol frais de la pièce géante. Elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, mais la vision de son ami en proie à une lente infection incurable, là, sous leurs yeux à tous, était bien trop difficile à supporter.

 _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_

 _-Les flammes s'agitent péniblement dans les cendres-_

L'impuissance était un ressentiment terrible.

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_

 _-Je continuerai à prier-_

Timcanpy referma sa bouche édentée, et la partition comportant les signes de Mana Walker disparu dans l'air frais de la pièce, mais son protégé n'en avait plus besoin, tant il connaissait dorénavant cette chanson par cœur. Le golem doré quitta donc le piano pour se poser avec douceur sur le crâne d'Allen et d'y rester installé durant le reste de la chanson. Était-ce des larmes, ce liquide qui s'échappait du corps de la mascotte de l'équipe ?

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_

 _-S'il te plaît, délivre ce message d'amour-_

La musique touchait à sa fin. La peau grise gagna sa cicatrice et ne cessait de croître. Les Corbeaux étaient prêts.

Cependant, Yû Kanda qui était resté partiellement impassible jusque-là, prit une longue inspiration et se mit en marche vers Allen Walker, poussant un peu trop abruptement Lavi sur le côté.

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_

 _-Joignons nos mains et embrassons-nous-_

Tous s'étaient poussé pour le laisser passer, certains connaissant la nature de leur relation, d'autres pour ne pas se recevoir Mugen sous la gorge.

À ce moment-là, Lenalee remarqua avec surprise que la corde à cheveux qu'utilisait Kanda était un ruban rouge. Ne lui appartenant certainement pas.

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_

 _-Je continuerai à prier-_

Kanda s'arrêta d'abord à quelques mètres du jeune garçon, il se savait observer par tous, et il haïssait ça, mais qu'importe à présent. Maudit soit le Siège Central, l'Innocence et Dieu lui-même.

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_

 _-S'il te plaît, délivre ce message d'amour-_

Peut-être était il le plus affecté de tous, mais il cachait cela derrière son flegme habituel qui pourtant commençait à se briser. Son masque tombait en même temps qu'Allen Walker.

 _Allen, mon temps aussi arrive à sa fin…_ furent ses étroites pensées.

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_

 _-Joignons nos mains et embrassons-nous-_

La musique se tut soudain, et les dernières notes firent écho dans la pièce tandis que la voix du maudit s'estompa avec douceur pour laisser place au silence effrayant. Seuls quelques reniflements et hoquets de tristesse pouvaient encore se faire tendre si on tendait l'oreille.

Puis, avec douceur sans pareille, Kanda déposa une main contre l'épaule d'Allen qui avait toujours ses mains sur le clavier, et le tira lentement en arrière.

« À bientôt, Pousse de Soja. »

À cet instant, il se foutait bien que leur monde soit témoin de leur amour. Un amour trop court ayant été tardif mais qui avait débuté suite à l'histoire de l'éveil d'Alma et après le retour d'Allen parmi eux. Non, il se foutait des autres maintenant, car bientôt Allen disparaîtrait, et Kanda aussi.

Ainsi, le kendoka de nature bougon captura les lèvres du plus jeune, l'embrassant une dernière fois avec lenteur et douceur, dégustant ce moment. Allen ne fut pas long à y répondre de manière plus lascive et éreintée, comme si ce dernier tentait par tous les moyens de rester éveiller et de ralentir la venue imminente du 14ème prit au piège avec Walker.

Ni Lenalee, ni Lavi, ni Link, ni même Johnny ne furent surpris par ce geste même s'ils étaient loin d'imaginer Kanda faire cela en public, mais ceci était censé finalement. Cependant, malgré la surprise des autres, notamment celle Bak, Chao Ji et Lubérier, personne n'intervint pour les séparer. S'il y avait un quelconque péché contre Dieu, leur Innocence serait bien placer pour leur faire payer. Il n y eut pas même une exclamation d'incrédulité.

La main du maudit s'était accrochée désespérément autour du col du haut de Kanda, savourant ses derniers instants alors qu'il sentait son esprit être rétracté en arrière. Pour toujours.

La peau grisâtre gagna le pentacle sur son front. Kanda déposa sa main contre celle d'Allen toujours contre le tissu, qui tremblait sévèrement, afin de lui apporter le plus de réconfort possible, et calmer la terreur qui gagnait Allen Walker.

Lavi et Lenalee s'interposèrent soudain lorsque les Corbeaux récurent l'ordre que tous redoutaient, souhaitant tous deux laisser encore un peu de temps aux deux amants maudits. Mais Komui fit un « non » ferme de la tête à l'adresse de sa sœur, sachant qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu laisser à Allen la liberté de pouvoir jouer à nouveau alors que le réveil du 14ème était imminent. Le Central avait été difficilement poussé à laisser aller la dernière volonté du maudit et de ses amis.

L'un des Corbeaux poussa ainsi un Lavi en colère sur le côté, et les autres suivirent le chef de section.

Étrangement, Timcanpy quitta le crâne d'Allen, comme pour avertir Kanda de quelque chose et le japonais comprit le golem. Aussitôt, il libérera les lèvres tremblantes du jeune garçon brisant leur échange car il refusait que le 14ème reçoive lui aussi le cadeau qu'il avait offert pour le départ d'Allen.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du plus jeune, Kanda sut aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait plus de l'homme qu'il avait connu et quelque chose se brisa dans son cœur, cependant il l'ignora et avant même que le 14ème ne puisse lui sourire de son rictus habituel, le japonais ne perdit pas une seconde.

Ce regard doré n'était pas le _sien_.

Avant même que les Corbeaux ou que le Noé ne puissent l'atteindre, Mugen type cristallin était déjà profondément enfoncé dans le cœur du corps de ce garçon. À pleine puissance. Le pouvoir emballé par les émotions dévastatrices de Kanda.

Il avait été plus rapide que le 14ème, et Allen lui avait fait promettre d'être plus rapide que lui, le Noé pensant très certainement que Yû Kanda n'aurait pas été en mesure d'attenter à la vie d'Allen Walker, même si en un sens il ne s'agissait plus de lui.

 _« Puis-je te demander une dernière chose… ? » avait demandé Allen allongé de tout son long derrière Kanda qui méditait -ou plutôt, que tentait de méditer-._

 _La main libre d'Allen enroulait machinalement les mèches de cheveux détachés de Kanda autour de son index, perdu dans ses pensées._

 _« Tss, tu en demandes beaucoup, Pousse de Soja, » avait répondu le plus âgé en prétendant ne rien ressentir à cet instant précis._

 _« J'aimerais que ça soit toi qui mettes un terme au Noé qui est en moi. Je souhaite partir de ta main, Kanda. »_

Les mots du maudit avaient été comme un coup de Mugen en plein cœur, broyant ses organes et os. Et aujourd'hui il lui en faisait honneur.

Il y eut des exclamations derrière lui, mais pas des amis proches d'Allen qui avait compris parfaitement son geste. Luberier hurla quelque chose. Néanmoins, avant que les Corbeaux ne se soient précipités vers Kanda pour le faire reculer, le kendoka retira la lame sanglante qui tacha le sol, et le corps de son amant tomba contre son torse, s'endormant paisiblement.

Kanda quand à lui ferma les yeux, plongeant son visage dans les cheveux blancs d'Allen et ferma son esprit, passant un de ses bras puissant contre le dos du plus jeune afin de le serrer contre lui.

« Tu ne seras pas longtemps seul, je te le promets... » fit-il dans un murmure alors qu'on le tirait en arrière et qu'on lui arrachait Allen.

Mais il n'entendait plus que le résonnement des gouttes de sang qui perlaient doucement de sa lame pour regagner le sol blanchâtre.

Le cri flouté de Neah prit de court par Kanda retentit partiellement dans la pièce immense.

Yû Kanda espéra sincèrement qu'Allen Walker ne fût pas témoin de ses larmes de tristesse, de douleur et de colère qui vinrent couler pour la première fois sur ses joues et ainsi tacher son visage bien trop pâle.

Jusqu'à la fin, pour les derniers jours d'Allen et pour honorer ses souhaits, Yû Kanda était resté le même et avant gardé tout son chagrin pour lui. Jusqu'à la fin, pour Allen Walker, il avait donné le meilleur de lui-même.

Un faible sourire vint s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

 _Cette guerre touche à sa fin, et j'arrive. Alma. Allen…_

Maintenant, il pouvait partir en paix.

FIN

 **''''''''''**

* * *

 _Faites moi part de vos avis concernant cet OS !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et en dédommagement, je peux vous offrir un mouchoir...!_

 _MERCI et à bientôt j'espère._


End file.
